All about love
by VikingDane
Summary: After surviving together down in a deep crack where there is absolutely no light the two of them starts the most exiting adventure of all: Love. But luck isn't on their side. They go through a lot of obstacles. Will their love survive it ?
1. Mission gone wrong

All about love

The winx girls and the guys were out on a mission, but in the middle of it something went wrong.  
The girls were stripped for their powers and turned back to their original form. How could this happen?

"What happened?" Bloom exclaimed, looking confused.

None of the others answered. It was obvious that they didn't know.

Suddenly the earth started to shake and a giant, deep crack opened up beneath Musa.  
She wasn't quick enough to get away. Riven tried to save her by grabbing her hand, but she was already falling and pulled him down with her.

The girls were in shock. They had never been in this kind of situation without their powers. What could they do?  
The crack was so deep that they couldn't even see the bottom of it. For all they knew Musa and Riven could already be dead.

"We have to get down there!" Brandon said.

"How?" Flora asked on the verge of tears.

"We have our weapons and tools." But when the guys took out their weapons they didn't work either. They were broken somehow.  
The guys started to take out every single weapon they had on them, but when they pushed the buttons that should activate the weapons nothing happened.

"We can't do anything else but to try and find our way back to RF and get help." Timmy said. They all looked down when he said it,  
because that meant leaving Musa and Riven behind. But going back was the only way to help them.

**With Musa and Riven, a few minutes earlier**

Riven still had a hold of Musa's hand and to protect her from the hard landing that was coming he pulled her into his  
chest and folded his arms around her.

When they hid the ground Riven lost his breath, because he landed on his back. Musa on the other hand was perfectly fine.  
They had landed on a spot where the ground was covered with sand, if not for that lucky coincidence Riven would have died.

Musa realized she was lying on top of him, blushed and hurried to get off of him.

"_How embarrassing…" _she thought, and then looked at Riven. She couldn't see him clearly as it was very dark.  
"Riven? Riven, what's wrong?" He didn't answer; he only rolled over so he was lying on his side, trying to breath.  
She realized what was wrong, but didn't know what she could do to help. _"What should I do? Just wait… or?" _Musa thought, panicking.

He started to cough, slowly catching his breath again. "Are… Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No. It's my own fault; I knew it would happen anyway." Riven sat up slowly, almost able to breathe normally.

"If you knew it would happen why did you try to save me?" Musa asked.

"Reflex." He answered shortly and a little bit angry.

Even though it was good he had saved her, Musa couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about that answer; she had hoped for  
something slightly different.

"_Why _did_ I try to save her? Well, she's my friend, but it was as if my body reacted by itself." _Riven thought, puzzled.

A few seconds later they both realized the situation they were in. "What should we do?" Musa asked.

"Well, it's too high for us to climb." Riven pulled out some of his tools but when he tried to activate them, he too found out  
that they didn't work, except a lighting device, which used ordinary batteries. He turned it on so they at least could see their surroundings.

I know that the chapter is very short, but I wanted to know what you all think about it before I publish more ^^


	2. Rescued

Musa had a hard time thinking clearly; they had never been alone like this. But sadly Riven didn't show any sign of nervousness or anything else for that matter.

They spent many hours in silence; Musa didn't know what to say, and Riven just didn't want to talk.

The sky was getting darker and the air was getting colder. Musa felt it, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warm again.

Riven saw it. He wasn't sure he should help her, but he ended up taking off his cape and throwing it to her. "Take it."

"Um… thank you." Musa said, surprised. She wrapped the cape around herself, feeling slightly warmer. "But what about you?"

"I'll manage."

**With the others**

They finally reached RF. The specialists hurried to get an aircraft, picked up the girls outside the school and took off.

"I hope they're okay." Stella said as Brandon put an arm around her to console her.

"I'm sure they're okay. Knowing Riven he wouldn't let anything happen to Musa. And he's too proud to die like that." Brandon hoped that was enough to reassure her that they were okay. He wasn't all that sure himself.

"Sky, can't you fly any faster?" Bloom asked.

"I'm flying as fast as I can." He replied.

"But it's not fast enough. They might not be dead, but they could still be hurt badly."

"I know."

Bloom sat down on a chair, hid her face in her hands and closed her eyes. _"I'm so worried. If we only had our powers our friends would be safe here with us." _She thought hopelessly. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them past her eyelids.

**Back with Musa and Riven**

Riven was starting to shake a bit. He tried to control it because he didn't want Musa to see, but too late.

Musa held out one side of the cape. "Come here." She said. She couldn't believe she actually suggested it; she used to be so shy around him.  
He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You sure?" He really didn't want to show that he was cold; he saw that as a weakness, but it couldn't be helped. It was really cold.

Musa nodded with a wry smile. He got up and sat down next to her, putting the cape around him. They looked away from each other as they both blushed.

"_What the hell? Why am I blushing? Could it be that I…? I mean, she _is_ very attractive and all."_ He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was looking down. He saw that she was blushing too or maybe that was just the light.

"Riven?" Musa said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking away quickly.

"Um… This might sound a bit strange, but… um… could you tell me… how you see me?" She asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Riven _did_ know what she meant, but he didn't know how to answer. He had only just found out himself that he might have feelings for her.

"You know… what do I mean to you?"

"Um… Well, I… I think… that maybe…" He struggled to find the right words. "I might have some f… feelings… for you." It was harder to say than he had imagined. He had never confessed to anyone before.

"Really?" Musa looked at him, opening her eyes wide. She hadn't expected that answer; she only asked because she wanted to be sure if giving up was the best thing to do.

"Yes." Now that he had told her he felt a strange warmth inside. He smiled at her.

Musa smiled back at him. She was so happy. For a whole minute they just looked into each others' eyes before they were disturbed. They could hear a sound high above them.

**In the aircraft**

They finally arrived to the place where Riven and Musa were trapped.

Helia went into one of the smaller aircrafts inside the bigger one; the big one couldn't fit down the crack. The gate opened so he could fly out. He flew down the crack. After a few long seconds he could see the bottom.

Riven and Musa rose from the ground, realizing what the sound meant. They could see the lights from the small aircraft.  
It landed 20 feet away from them and they ran towards it. Helia opened the door so they could come in.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked, worried.

"Yes, never felt better." Riven replied with a smile.

**Hope you liked it ^^**


	3. Finally Home

It didn't take long to get to Alfea where the girls went off the aircraft. They all kissed their boyfriends goodbye except Musa.

She was hesitating because she wasn't sure Riven wanted the others to know about them. When the others weren't looking he  
smiled at her apologetically, so she was probably right.  
She wondered when they were able to be alone together, the same did he.

Later that same day Musa's phone rang. She smiled when she heard the voice of the caller. "Hi, Riven." She had excused herself  
and gone into her room, so the girls wouldn't be able to hear her talking to Riven. Especially Stella, she could be so incredibly curious  
and nosy sometimes, if not always.

"Hi." Riven answered. "So… umm… I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me tonight?" He asked.

"Of course. Where and when should we meet?" Musa was already looking forward to it, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll just pick you up outside of Alfea at… 8 o'clock. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. I'm already looking forward to seeing you."

"Same here." Riven said with a sweet voice.

Musa giggled to herself, glad that she finally had Riven and that he actually admitted stuff like that.  
"Sooo… What should we do on our date?" She asked as a last question, still smiling.

"I have something in mind, but I want it to be a surprise." Musa could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Okay. See you at 8 o'clock. Bye." She said lastly and hung up after he had said 'bye' too.

Musa rushed to take a shower, but not so much that the girls would figure out that she was going out. She didn't have time for them to  
bother her yet, when she only had an hour and a quarter to get ready.  
When she was done in the bathroom the clock on the wall in her room showed 7:40.

_I only have 20 minutes left?_ She panicked inside. She opened her closet and found some of the cutest clothes she had. A short skirt, a  
t-shirt and lastly a cardigan. She went to get her shoes by the door in the living room.

"Musa? Where are you going in such a rush?" Flora asked.

"Umm… Just out." Musa replied shortly. She hurried out the door before more questions were shot her way.

Now she only had 5 minutes left. She ran to the port of Alfea, hoping he wasn't there yet. _Whew, he's not here yet. _She thought.

Musa only waited in the dark for about one minute before he came driving on his levabike. Riven stopped in front of her and gestured  
with his head that she should get on. "Hold on tight." He said to her as Musa put her arms around him. They both blushed, but didn't  
say a word. They drove in silence the whole way.

When Riven stopped the bike he took off his helmet and got off. As Musa got off, Riven got behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Riven, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I said it was a surprise, right?" he smirked. Because he had his hands over her eyes he could feel that she smiled.

"Yeah, you did."

He guided her forward for a minute or so and then a bit to the right. "Ready?" he asked.

Musa nodded, excited.

He removed his hands from her eyes and folded his arms around her waist instead, still standing behind her. He waited for a bit, and  
then asked, "What do you think?"

**Sorry that it's a bit short. :/ .. Let me know what you think ^^**


	4. First kiss

What Musa saw when Riven removed his hands from her eyes was the most beautiful thing. It was a meadow with thousands of flowers and on almost every single flower was a firefly. The light from the fireflies and the moon mixed together was so romantic.  
She turned around to face him. "I think it's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." Riven said with a wide smile.

"So how do you know this place?" She asked interested.

"Well, I come here a lot when I want to think or just be alone." He replied.

Riven took off his jacket and put it on the ground for Musa to sit on so she wouldn't get wed from the dew on the grass. She understood when he looked up at her and then sat down beside him.

Suddenly Musa's phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed it and looked at the display; it was Stella calling.

"Don't pick up." He had obviously seen who was calling.

"Why not?" Musa asked confused.

"I don't want them to know we're dating."

Musa forgot all about her phone. "I know, but why is that? I don't understand. I mean, we know about all of their relationships so why can't they know about ours?"

"They would just bother us about it and that's just annoying." Riven answered, his smile vanishing.

"I know, but think about it. We wouldn't have to hide and go behind their backs and the best part…" Musa paused, smiled widely and put her arms around his neck. "We would be able to hold each other whenever and wherever we want to." She would have said 'kiss' instead of 'hold', but they hadn't even had their first kiss yet so that would just be embarrassing.

"Tempting, but I'd rather not let them know." He smiled wryly.

"But I don't want to hide all the time." Musa sulked.

"It doesn't matter if they know or not." Riven put her hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "The only thing that matters is that we like each other, right?" He smiled lovingly.

"I… I guess." Musa stuttered. She bit her lower lip nervously because of the look he gave her.

Riven looked at her lips; they looked so soft and warm. He touched her lips softly with his thump. He reached her eyes with his own, looking for permission.  
She gave him a look that clearly said that he had permission.

He leaned towards her (they both closed their eyes) and pressed his lips gently against hers in a sweet first kiss.  
Musa's heart started to beat very fast; she'd waited for this moment for so long.

_This kiss… it's… amazing… _Riven thought. He put his arms around her waist as Musa tightened her arms around his neck. The kiss got more passionate.  
They didn't want to pull apart but had to eventually to catch their breaths.

"Amazing." Musa said out of breath.

"Yeah." Riven agreed, also out of breath.

The rest of the night they just sat together watching the stars until Musa said it was best if they went back before their friends got really worried and he agreed.

When they got back to Alfea Riven said goodbye, gave her one last kiss and drove away.

Musa did a pirouette out of happiness, smiled to herself and then went in.


	5. Interrogations

Musa walked through the door to her dorm, closed the door and sighed happily. She hadn't noticed that her friends still sat on the sofa, now staring at her.

"What are you so happy about? A boy perhaps?" Stella smirked, looking at Musa curiously.

"No… of course not." Musa said, but she couldn't fool her friends.

"Aww, come on, we know you're lying." Bloom said. "Who is he? Is he from RF?"

"I don't know. We just met by coincidence a few weeks ago." Musa lied, hoping they would buy it. They did.

"Where?" Stella asked, pushing for information.

"Umm… At the lake. I was taking a walk and ended up there. I think I sat there for half an hour or so and then he was there. He started talking to me and before I knew we had been talking for an hour. It was him who called be earlier, asking me out."

"Then tell us what happened tonight. Did he kiss you?" Stella asked excited, pushing further.

Musa blushed giving away the answer.

The girls screamed excitedly and ran towards Musa.

"How was it?" Flora asked.

Musa thought for a few seconds. "It was sweet… and passionate." She answered, remembering Riven's lips against hers.

"Wow." Bloom said dreamily. "What's his name?"

Name? Why hadn't she thought of that? "His name is… Daniel."

**With Riven**

Riven just arrived at RF, parking his bike.

Mostly his face looked angry, but now he couldn't stop smiling. This night had been absolutely perfect.  
When he stepped into his dorm his friends weren't there. _Good, _Riven thought and sighed in relief. It made sense, because it was 23 pm and they had school tomorrow, so they were probably all in bed now.  
Riven walked into his room, ready to go to bed as well.  
Helia was asleep, so he had guessed right.

Next morning on his way out of the dorm he was attacked by his friends. Well, not literally.

"Don't think you can get away from us that easily." Brandon said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Riven asked annoyed. Had they already found out?

"You know what we're talking about, Riven. You were out with a girl last night, weren't you?"Sky asked, smirking.

"So what if I was? It's none of your business."

"Come on, who was it?" Brandon asked and blocked the door. "You're not getting out before you tell us who the girl is."

"Alright, alright. Her name is Brianna. I met her at the lake a few weeks ago, okay? Now let me through."

Brandon moved aside, letting him through.

_So annoying. _Riven thought on his way to class.

**With Musa**

Musa was on her way to RF. Riven would meet her half way, so none of their friends would see them together.  
They walked slowly beside each other; Riven with his arm around Musa's waist.

"Have you been through an interrogation too?" Riven asked her, remembering how annoying it had been having the other boys questioning him.

"Yep." Musa replied with a sigh.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I was on a date, 'cause they had pretty much figured that out. But don't worry, I didn't tell them that the date was with you." She said when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Then what did you tell them?"

"I said that the date was with a boy named Daniel and that I met him a few weeks ago by the lake."

Riven's eyes were wide.

"What?" Musa asked, confused.

"I told the guys the same thing. Except that the one I was on a date with got the name Brianna."

"Let's hope they don't talk to each other then. 'Cause it would be too easy to figure out." She sighed. They should have worked out their stories together.


	6. At Rivens place

"So, Musa… It's autumn holiday soon and I was thinking that maybe you would want to… come home to me during that holiday?" Riven was nervous, worried he was asking for too much.

Musa blushed, thinking of what could happen at night at his place. She gulped and then said. "Okay, yes, I would love to." She smiled nervously.

"Great." Riven's face lit up in a smile.  
He gave her a passionate kiss. "I'll be looking forward to it then."

Musa smiled shyly before they went each their way.

A few days later Flora asked, "So what are you gonna do in the holiday?"

"I'm visiting my dad." Musa lied. "What about you?"

"I'm going to Helias place. I'm so nervous." She giggled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You're going to Helias place?" Musa was surprised. It's was we're talking about here!  
Flora was totally honest with Musa and she was just lying to her.

"Yes, he asked me earlier today and I said yes."

"Flora, can you keep a secret?" Musa knew she could trust her; she was so sweet and innocent.

"Of course, sweetie."

"Good. Um, okay…" Musa took a deep breath. "My boyfriends name isn't Daniel… It's… It's Riven."

"Riven? RF Riven?" Flora asked loud and surprised.

"Yes, and he asked me the same thing he asked you. And I'm so nervous. I don't know how I'm supposed to act around him when we get there and what to expect from this trip." Musa was talking faster and faster as she got more nervous.

"I think you should just act normally. But, Musa, why did you lie to us?" She didn't sound angry, more like disappointed.

"Well, Riven didn't want you guys to know. He was afraid you would make big fuzz about it. To be honest, I was afraid of that too. But remember: do not tell the others about it and that includes the guys too." She sounded sad but strict.

"I promise." Flora said and smiled truthfully.

**Riven's place**

Musa and Riven sat on a bus on the way to Riven's house. They had one suitcase each, filled with clothes and other stuff.  
None of them had spoken a word since they got on the bus.

His house wasn't big, but not entirely small either. Riven found a key, unlocked the door and let Musa walk in first.  
She looked around. There was no one home.  
"Where are your parents?"

"No idea. I live alone." Riven replied.

"Alone, huh?" Musa said, laughing nervously.

Riven stood behind Musa, putting his arms around her waist. "Nervous?" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded.

Riven smirked. "Don't worry. I am too."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, I had planned to hide it, but I could see how nervous you were so I couldn't bring myself to hide it."

_How sweet. _Musa thought. _Maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought._

He was really honest all of the sudden, so she had to tell him about what she had done. Musa turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest.  
"There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Um… I told Flora about us." Musa looked at her hands, afraid to see his reaction.

Riven removed his arms from around her waist. "Why did you do that? I thought we agreed not to. When we get back to the school the others are going to bother us about it all the time." He sighed, angry.

"No! I made her promise to keep it a secret. We can trust her. I'm sure of it." She tried to make him understand.

"You should've at least told me about it before you told her."

"But you would have said no." Musa pouted.

"Of course and with good reason."

"Well, I don't think it's a good reason. I don't want to lie to our friends." Musa stormed off out of the door. She ran for seven minutes straight. She sat down under a big tree hiding her face in her hands.  
She had heard him yell her name as she ran out of the door. Had he followed her? Musa looked up from her hands, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Why? Had he lied to her about liking her? But their first kiss had felt so real. Or maybe he was embarrassed that he liked her or embarrassed to be seen with her?


	7. I love you

Riven didn't follow her to begin with, but when Musa didn't come back he hurried out the door to look for her. He went the way he had seen her run three quarters ago.  
After 20 minutes he found her sitting under a tree.  
Riven took her hands when he reached her.  
Musa looked up at him, surprised.

"Why are you just sitting here?" Riven asked.

"Why do you think?" she said angrily and pulled her hands away from his.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked with sad eyes.

"Of course, you're making me lie to my friends." She shot him one last angry look, got up and walked away from him.

Riven grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against the tree. He placed his hands so she couldn't run away again. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop running away, stop being so emotional about this." His voice was harsh and clear.

"So you think it's wrong to be emotional about a relationship?" She raised an eyebrow, still angry. How could he not understand?

"That's not what I meant. You know that. I was talking about that you want to tell our friends about us."

"I don't understand why you DON'T want to tell them. And don't say that it's because you don't want them to bother us, 'cause I don't buy it." She said as he opened his mouth to reply to the first she'd said. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, or what?" she asked, sadness clearly showing in her eyes.

"No! Of course not. Is that what you've been worrying about?" he asked, cherishing her cheek.

Musa nodded, looking down.

"I'm so sorry, Musa. I didn't realize that you thought of it that way." He looked at her with tenderness in his eyes.

Musa was on the verge of tears. "It's just that…" She sniffed. "I'm finally together with the guy I love and then I find out that you don't even want to tell anyone about it."

"What did you say?" Riven had a blank expression on his face.

"You mean, you didn't hear?"

"No, I heard. It's just, you know, that word."

"What word?" Musa was confused.

"Do you really love me?"

_Did I just say love out loud?_ Musa gulped.

"Um…" A few minutes passed before she answered. "Yes. Yes, I really think I do." She said, looking at Riven, waiting for his reaction.  
He was looking down, like he was trying to figure out if he felt the same way about her.  
After a minute or so he suddenly looked up and kissed her roughly yet passionately.  
Musa widened her eyes surprised, then closed them, kissed back and enjoyed it.  
Riven placed his hands on her hips as she put her arms around his neck.

"Let's…go back." Riven said in between the kiss.

Musa nodded and pulled back; she was out of breath, and so was he.

He took her hand and they walked back to Riven's house.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked when they got back. Mostly out of politeness, 'cause what he wanted to do had nothing to do with the kitchen at all.

"No…Um… I'm not really thirsty." Musa looked around searching for something.

Riven took her hand gently and kissed her softly on her lips. Then he guided her to her to his bedroom.

When he guided her there, she couldn't control herself anymore. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_Musa!_ Riven was shocked, but nevertheless, he liked it. He put his arms around her waist and kissed back.  
He pushed her down on the bed, without breaking the kiss.

Slowly Riven reached his one hand under her shirt to her stomach, massaging it. After a few minutes of touching each other, Riven wanted to take it further. He kissed her more and more passionately. Under Musa's shirt Riven's hand reached the bottom of her bra. He touched the upper part of her breasts, just above the bra.  
Musa moaned, feeling hot where he touched her.

"You sure you want to continue?" Riven's voice was low and sexy. "'Cause if we go any further I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

"It's okay." She smiled seductively. "I don't want to stop now."

Riven grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. He then kissed her down her neck, while he tried to get her bra off. After getting it off he took off his own shirt.  
Then he kissed her from the bottom of her stomach, to her breasts, her neck and lastly he kissed her on the lips again. She was so beautiful.

Musa put her arms around his neck, touching as much of him as she could. She had never seen him shirtless before!


	8. Their first time

Riven started to scatter kisses down her body again. When he reached her pants he unbuttoned them and pulled them off. She had a perfect body; he couldn't find one single flaw.

Musa could feel the heat rise to her head as Riven took off his own pants. He crawled up her body again, supporting his weight so he didn't crush her.

"You still sure?" he asked.

Musa nodded, still red in her face.

Riven slowly took off her underpants, thereafter his own and threw them on the floor too. He kissed her gently. "Is this your first time?" He had to be sure. He didn't want to hurt her or anything.

Again she just nodded; she wasn't really able to speak, because she was so damn nervous. A few minutes ago she had been so confident. Now she wasn't sure what to do or say.

Riven gulped silently and went inside her. They fit perfectly into each other. Musa moaned; it felt so good. But when he got in further she felt the pain and groaned.

To make her relax more Riven cherished her cheek and kissed her on her lips. Soon after she moaned again and so did he.

"It… It feels so… _good_." Musa moaned the last word which turned Riven even more on.

They were both almost at their climax. Riven pulled out just in time and as Musa started to cum she let out a small scream.

Riven lay down next to her and then put an arm around her. They were both out of breath.

Musa looked at him. "I love you so much, Riven."

"I love you too."

They lay there for at few minutes, and then took a shower together. It took a long time, 'cause they couldn't stop kissing and touching each other.

When they got out and got dressed they started to unpack their suitcases.

The rest of the week went by too quickly. They were really enjoying themselves; they ate dinner at several restaurants, cuddled together on the sofa while watching a movie they both liked and all the other romantic things couples do. In short: They didn't want to go back to school, but of course they had to.

**Sorry that it's a bit short, but i sort of ran out of ideas. I'll update again soon ^^**


	9. Back at school

"Riven?" Musa said on their way back to the school.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think us girls lost our powers on the mission? And that you guys couldn't use your weapons?"

"I don't really know. But I guess it would have to be someone with great powers to be able to take all our sources of powers." Riven said thoughtfully.

"You're right."

They spent the rest of the way in silence.

When Musa stepped into her dorm the rest of the girls were already there. They were talking about Flora and Helia and what they did at his place. Of course it was Stella who was leading the conversation.

"Come on, Flora, tell us. Did you do it?" Stella asked with enthusiasm.

Flora blushed, revealing the answer.

"You did. Way to go, Flora."

Now Musa blushed too, remembering that she and Riven did it too.

Flora couldn't take the attention so to lead the attention away from her, she exclaimed. "Well, Musa was at Daniel's place for the holiday."

"FLORA!"

"Sorry." Flora whispered, ashamed. She hadn't thought it through when she revealed Musa's secret.

"Well, well. Interesting." Stella said.

"Stella, stop. We shouldn't bother them about it anymore. We're invading their privacy." Bloom said, trying to save Musa and Flora from having to tell anymore than they wanted to.

"But we're friends. And friends tell each this kind of stuff." Stella said, pouting.

Musa smiled at Bloom and said, "Thank you." And went into her room to unpack. _God, I already miss him._ She thought while unpacking the last piece of clothing.  
She dialed his number on her phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Riven."

"Musa." She could hear the smile in his voice. "What's up?"

"I just missed you, so I wanted to hear your voice."

"I miss you already too."

"Um, Riven? What I said about trusting Flora, um…" She couldn't believe she told the others and she was nervous about telling Riven.

"She told the others?" It was easy to hear he was getting angry.

"Yeah, sort of. But she didn't say your name, she used the name Daniel. You know, the name I used instead of yours. But the only thing she said was that we were together for the holiday."

"Well, okay. I suppose it's okay, then." He relaxed a bit.

"Luckily Bloom stopped Stella before she got to ask a lot of questions."

Riven laughed shortly. "That's so typical of Stella."

"I have to go. Love you, bye." Riven said.

"Love you too."

Then Riven hung up.


	10. the beginning of the party

After class the fairies assembled in the dining hall. Miss Faragonda had a message for all of them.

"This Friday there will be a party here at Alphea for the specialists and yourself. I expect that you will behave with the utmost respect. Remember that you are representing Alphea." She also told them about what would happen at the party.

"Finally, a party." Stella exclaimed when they were dismissed. "I'm gonna call Brandon. See you later." She said and then ran off to somewhere.

"Wow, I'm so looking forward to this. It's gonna be so exciting." Flora said while she folded her hands in front of her chest, like she was praying to God that it would be true.

"Well, um, I have to go too." Musa said, already walking.  
As soon as she was far enough away from her friends she dialed Riven's number on her phone.

When Riven picked up the phone Musa said at once: "Hi, did you hear about the party here at Alphea on Friday?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"So, um, I was wondering if we are going to be together that night or if we're going to pretend we don't like each other?" Musa clenched the phone, nervous because she had actually asked him about it.

"Let's just see how it works out on Friday. Let them find out if they want to."

"So, if I want to kiss you, and the others are there too, I can?" She giggled shortly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

"When did that start?"

"What?"

"That new positive thinking of yours? I quite like it." She said with an approving nod, even though he couldn't see it.

"I changed it because of you. You wanted the others to know about it so badly, so I'm trying to be considerate." He didn't get mad. He was actually smiling.

"Thank you, Riven." She was grateful to him. She had really fallen for the right guy.

"See you on Friday, Musa."

"See you."

They both hung up.

**Friday afternoon**

Musa tried on a lot of dresses, but none of them was good enough. After some time she gave up and went to Stella. "Could I borrow one of your dresses?"

"Well, of course, sweetie." She poked around in her closet to find a beautiful dress; it was a dark red color with no back, it reached all the way down to her feet, the upper part of it was glittering with small diamonds and it had a V-cut in front. It looked perfect on her.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Stella." Musa hugged her as an extra thank you.

"You're welcome. But why couldn't you just use one of your own? You have many gorgeous dresses."

"They just weren't good enough."

"They're good enough for this kind of party. Unless you have another special reason to be dressed extra beautifully. Is Daniel coming?" Again she was pressing for information.

"You could say that." Musa said nervously.  
Musa took off the dress again and went to take a shower.  
At half past six she was done with her hair and makeup, so she only needed to put on her dress.

_Okay, half an hour left, _Musa thought as she felt the panic inside of her.  
She didn't think it would feel _this_ nerve-racking to tell all of them about herself and Riven. Well, they weren't exactly going to tell them; she would definitely want to kiss Riven when she saw him, so it wasn't really up to them if the others saw them or not.

A quarter to seven!

They started to walk towards the dining hall, which was now decorated to fit a party. The tables were gone so there would be plenty of room to dance. Most of the girl of Alphea was already in there.  
The specialists would arrive at seven o'clock.

It was now seven o'clock and the guys were starting to arrive, but there was yet no sign of Riven. As soon as the girls saw someone they knew they went to talk to them. Five minutes past before Riven entered the door.  
Musa couldn't stop the smile from showing on her face, nor did she want to. She ran to him and made sure he had seen her before she threw her arms around his neck. As a reflex Riven put his arms around her waist, then hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you." Riven whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too." Musa replied.

Stella gaped at them. "Is that…?"

"It is!" Brandon answered his girlfriend, also surprised to see Riven and Musa together.

"But…I thought she said his name was Daniel."

"Yeah, and Riven told us that his girlfriends name was Brianna."

Riven placed his hand on her cheek and thereby made her look up. He kissed her gently on her mouth.  
He didn't find it appropriate to kiss her hard and passionately when they weren't alone.  
Musa returned the kiss immediately.


	11. OMG! They found out :S

"Hey, guys, look!" Stella said to the others. Everyone except Flora had a surprised look on their face.

_I thought they wanted to keep it a secret? _Flora thought confused.

"Don't look, but our friends are gaping at us." Riven said, holding back a laugh.  
"Maybe we should give them something to look at, then?" Musa said, letting out a low giggle.  
"Yeah, why not?" Riven smirked. He kissed her on her mouth, then on her cheek and then kissed his way down to her neck as Musa straightened up her neck so it was easier for him. She closed her eyes, enjoying his kisses.

Their plan worked. The others blushed and looked away. But then Brandon walked towards them. "Get a room." He said when he reached them.

Both Riven and Musa started to laugh. It wasn't really _that_ hilarious, but their plan to make the others embarrassed had worked and that was just funny in a way.

"Why didn't you tell us you were together?" Stella asked.

"Well…" Musa looked up at Riven. "We thought you'd might make fun of us." Musa explained, hoping they weren't mad. But judging by the look in their eyes they weren't.

"We wouldn't do that… Well, Stella might." Bloom said, jokingly.

"That I believe." Musa laughed.

Stella looked at them all with an offended look on her face, only for fun, 'cause she knew what Bloom had said was the truth.

Everyone around them went quiet as Miss Faragonda started to speak. "Well, I think everyone is here now, so let's start."

The music started to come out of the loudspeakers.

"You have to excuse us now, 'cause I want to dance with my girlfriend." Riven said as he took Musa's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"See, that wasn't so bad to let them know about us." Musa teased, putting her hand on his shoulder as Riven put an arm around her waist. They started to dance like you do at a ball, which was what Faragonda and Saladin expected of their students.

"I guess not."

"By the way, Riven, I didn't know you could dance?" She looked down on their feet; they were moving synchronized. ( A/N: If that's what they're supposed to do in that kind of dance, 'cause I don't really know :S )

"Yeah, well, I learned it today." He said, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm impressed." Musa said.

**Earlier same day**

Because Saladin had let them know they had to go to a party at Alphea Riven took the opportunity to learn how to dance. Well, to be honest, he only did it for Musa's sake. The problem was, he didn't know who to ask. They would all just laugh at him if he asked if any of them could teach him how to dance.  
Then he thought of Helia. He wouldn't make fun of him asking that kind of question, he would take it seriously. At least he hoped so.

"Helia, can I ask you a favor?" Riven asked when he'd found Helia. Luckily he was alone.

"That depends."

"Could you teach me how to dance? I mean, we're going to that party tonight at Alphea, so I would like to surprise… um, Brianna."

"Of course." Helia said, smiling. "You start by putting one of your hands around her waist like this." Helia took one of Riven's hands and put it around his waist.  
Riven's face twitched. This was really awkward.

"Then she puts her hand on your shoulder." While Helia said it he did it.

"Then you take her hand and hold it like this." He took Riven's hand and guided it so their hands were around twenty cm away from them.

(A/N: The instructions on the foot work you have to imagine yourself, because I don't know how to do this dance.)

They practiced for half an hour, then Riven said that he had gotten the hang of it and left.

**Later at the party**

Riven and Musa were sitting outside, after twenty minutes of dancing, and watched the stars. It was much too loud inside  
Riven's arm was around Musa's shoulder while she cuddled (?) into his chest.


	12. The breakup !

"Ooh, look who's sitting there." Stella said, giggling. "Let's go say hi, shall we?" she continued as she started to walk towards them with the others following her.  
"Hi, lovebirds. Having fun?" Stella asked, interrupting a kiss between Musa and Riven.

"Before you came, yes." Riven said and glared at her.

"Well, you're not alone anymore so quit snuggling." She was offended by Riven's reply. She sat down beside them, mostly to annoy Riven.

Suddenly three witches turned up out of the blue.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked, giving them an angry look.

"To destroy you, of course." Icy replied, her voice soft, like she was talking to her friends.

What were they supposed to do? They had no weapons or powers. They all got up, even though they couldn't really defend themselves.

Icy fired ice against Musa, pinning her to the wall.

"Musa!" Riven ran to her, standing a meter in front of her, so the witches couldn't hit her again. He shot pissed looks at them. How dare they attack his girlfriend?

Darcy duplicated herself, without the winx and the specialists knowing. The real Darcy appeared a few inches in front of Musa, putting a hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't expose her.

"Listen up, '_Musa'_." Darcy whispered with mad eyes. "If you as much as get near to Riven again, let alone _tell_ him about this, I will kill you, _and him_. And since you don't have your powers it'll be as easy as stealing candy from a child."

Musa's eyes showed panic. Stay away from Riven? She couldn't be serious? And how could she know they didn't have their powers, unless… it was the Trix that had been the cause of it.  
Then Darcy, her clone and the two other witches disappeared. When they were gone the ice around Musa disappeared too. She sunk to the ground, looking hopelessly at it.

When Riven came to her side she hid her emotions. He wasn't allowed to know and she had to leave him.

They were all on their way inside to the party, but Musa didn't want to move, so Riven stayed with her.

"Is something wrong?" Riven asked, worried. She didn't answer. "Musa?"

"Huh?" Musa's head jerked up, now looking at Riven.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Musa tried to convince him, but it wasn't really a success.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

Musa felt she had to tell him, but she couldn't, otherwise Darcy would kill him and she didn't want that. "I can't tell you. It's not because I don't trust you, I just can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

Musa looked at the ground again; she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying? Musa, you have to tell me what's bothering you!" Riven dries her tears away with his thumbs.

"Riven, I really want to tell you, but… I just can't. You have to understand that." Before the conversation got any deeper she rose and ran away into the forest.

"Musa, where are you going? Musa!" Riven ran after her, but she was already hidden in the shadows of the forest.

Musa hid behind a tree, hoping he couldn't find her. The tears were still running down her cheeks, they wouldn't stop. She wanted to tell Riven so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to risk his life; she didn't care much about her own life, as long as Riven was safe. She sat down on the ground.

"Musa?" She heard Riven yell. Had he really followed her? "Musa, we really have to talk!" She could hear him getting closer.

She quickly rose when she saw Riven enter between two trees. "You have to leave!" she exclaimed.

Riven stared at her, confused. "But… why? I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand. The only thing you need to know is that…" Musa took a deep breath. "we can no longer be together."

"What? No! I wanna be with you. I don't want us to break up. Why can't we be together? I thought you said that you love me?"

"Yeah, but things change." Musa tried to hurt him instead. That seemed to be the only way to get him to leave and even that might not work.

"Musa, I'm serious! Tell me what's wrong." He grabbed her wrist and thereby making sure she couldn't run away again.

"I just don't want you anymore, okay? I got what I wanted from you, so it's over. Just leave, already." Musa tried to look as angry as possible.

Riven's mind paralyzed by what she had said he let go of her wrist. When he'd let go she hurried away, didn't want to hurt him anymore. She looked back one last time and saw that he hadn't moved an inch. The tears in her eyes came back, rolling down her cheeks once again.


	13. The disco oO

Riven hadn't said one word since Musa ran away from him in the forest. Now he was sitting in the aircraft on his way back to RF. His friends had several times asked him what was wrong, but he just answered with a "hn".  
_This is just wrong. Why would she want to break up? And when she told me she loved me I could see the honesty in her eyes. But what could be so wrong that she had to break up to fix it? She even seemed sad to do it._ He thought this through again and again. Then he made up his mind; he had to talk to her no matter what.

Musa was lying on her bed when she heard a noise outside on the balcony. When she opened the door Riven was there. Her heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing here?" She tried to sound like she didn't care.

"We have to talk." Riven said, firmly.

"We have nothing to talk about. I broke up with you, Riven, or don't you remember?" She had to get him to leave.

"Oh, I remember, alright. That's what I've come here to talk to you about. I want the real reason why you did it."

"I've already told you the real reason, so bye." Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"I don't believe you." Riven said.

"I want you to leave, Riven." Musa said. "I want you to leave NOW!" She went inside and slammed the door shut, then locked it.

"That's not gonna get me to leave, Musa. I'm just gonna wait out here until you let me in."

Musa slid down the door. The tears she had been holding back were now streaming down her cheeks. This was just too painful. She wanted to be outside with Riven, feeling his arms around her, his lips against hers.  
_Please don't hate me, Riven_, Musa thought.

Riven felt like screaming, but he would wake up the whole school if he did that.

Musa fell asleep by the door with Riven on the other side of it.  
When she woke up, she wanted to check if he was still out there. She unlocked the door and opened it carefully and quietly. He was still there, but asleep. She stood there for a moment, just looking at him. Then she closed the door again. She tried to think of it as his own problem if he got sick.

They had the day off because the party went on to pretty late night, (A/N: Don't know if that's right?) so the guys had invited the girls out. They were going to a party at the disco in Magix. They were all going, including Musa and Riven, who didn't speak to each other. Even though Riven had sat outside her room all night she didn't let him in, so he was just about to give up on getting the real reason.

An hour into the party they were all having fun except the two that weren't a couple.  
A few minutes later a boy came to ask Musa to dance.

"I don't really want to dance, but you could buy me a drink?" She asked seductively. She wasn't really interested in him, but she was so sad that she thought that now that she was there she might as well drink and at least _try_ to have fun.

When he'd bought her the drink, she drank it fast and then got rid of the boy by telling him she had a boyfriend at home and that she really didn't want to be unfaithful to him.  
He gave her an annoyed look before he walked away.  
After that she bought the strongest drink they had. She could already feel the alcohol flowing in her body. She could feel the anger she felt towards Darcy get stronger too. She bought one drink after another until she almost couldn't stand.  
Then she ran, luckily without falling, towards Riven, who wasn't drunk at all, and stopped in front of him. "Why can't you just figure it out, you dumbass?" Musa yelled at him.

"Musa? What—"She cut him off, saying: "No human being can change their feelings that quickly. Just figure it out, already." Tears were once again rolling down her cheeks.

"How am I supposed to figure it out when you won't tell me anything?" Riven yelled back at her.

"Just forget it!" Musa screamed and ran outside. With some luck she didn't hit anything.

Stormy saw that Musa talked to Riven about what Darcy had done. Sort of. But as she didn't care how big or small Musa's mistake was she flew back to Darcy to tell her.

**With the others**

"What was that about?" Stella asked.

"Nothing you have to worry your little head with." Riven snapped at her. _I don't know what to do! _Riven though, frustrated.

"Are you two in a fight?" sky asked.

"No, of course not, we're having the time of our lives." Riven replied sarcastically.

"Stop being like that. We're just concerned." Bloom said.

"Yeah, whatever." Riven walked away from them, hoping he could find Musa.

**A/N: If you have some ideas to what could happen later in my story you're welcome to send me a message. ^^ **


	14. Riven to the rescue

**At the Trix' hideout.**

"I haven't told him anything." Musa yelled at Darcy.

"You obviously don't care much about him, since you can't even remember my conditions." Darcy said, smiling evilly and thereafter shooting an attack at her. Musa tried to dodge it, but she was too slow, so she flew backwards, slamming against the wall behind her.

After a few seconds Musa was on her feet again. "I don't think you grasp the amount of love we have for each other. For example, I don't care what happens to me as long as Riven is okay." Musa gave Darcy a hard and confident smile.

"Haven't you forgotten a tiny little thing?" Darcy asked.

"What?"

"Your powers. You are nothing without them." Darcy fired another attack at her, hitting her again.

Musa breathed heavily because of the attacks she was enduring. "I-is that all you've got?"

Darcy gritted her teeth. How dared she mock her like that! _I'll show her! _She thought, firing attack after attack at Musa, hitting her every single time.  
After the last attack several minutes past before Musa even made a small movement.

**With Riven**

"Where _is_ she?" Riven had searched for Musa in every corner of the disco and outside of it in over an hour, but there was no sign of her. "MUSA?" He tried to yell her name. Maybe he had walked right past her without noticing her. He knew it wasn't true, but he was hoping with all his heart that it was.  
He found the others again. "You have to help me. I can't find Musa anywhere."

"I'll try to search for her." Tecna pulled out her tiny little computer-thing from her pocket. She typed in some overall information about Musa and pressed search. 2 minutes passed before the computer had located her. "She's over 20 miles away from here. How can that be?"

"Show me the way." Riven said, determined to find Musa. They all went out to the boys' parked levabikes (?).

Tecna placed her tiny computer in front on Timmy's levabike to let him guide the way as she didn't know how to ride such a bike.  
All the girls sat behind on their boyfriends' bikes, but Riven was alone on his. He looked away from the others until they were on the road; he couldn't take that they had their girlfriends safe and sound by their sides, when Musa was so far away from him and possibly in danger.  
They drove for over half an hour and drove the wrong way twice, whereupon Riven gave him an evil glare and cursed at him. Timmy apologized both times and they drove on. After 50 minutes they finally arrived at some sort of cave with a big iron door covered with stone to make it look like there was no opening at all.

**Within the cave**

Musa was barely able to keep her eyes open because of the many attacks.  
Darcy fired one last attack at her, but it wasn't one of her usual attacks. It was some sort of attack based on sound.

"Wait, that's… my own powers. H-how is that possible?" Musa was silent while putting two and two together. "It was you! You took our powers!"

"Very good, Musa. Did you really figure that out all on your own?" Darcy had an affected expression of surprise on her face.

Suddenly a big sound of a crash could be heard from the entrance of the cave and a few seconds later Musa saw the outline of Riven and then all of him appeared followed by the others.

"Oh, come to save her, have you? What're you gonna do? Punch me?" She laughed at her own sarcasm.

"I don't know how I'm going to save her yet, but I swear I will." Riven snapped at her.

"Riiiight." Darcy rolled her eyes.

On the way there Helia had thought ahead and called for backup. They should be at the cave very soon.

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, but I've been busy with school ^^**


	15. Reunited with a kiss

They endured the attacks from the three witches until the backup arrived.

"What are they doing here?" Riven asked when the backup came into view.

"I called for them. Our weapons don't work, remember?" Helia said and he saw that the backup from RF also had contacted some fairies from Alfea.

Darcy lost some of her confidence, but she didn't show it. It would give them too much of an advantage. "You're going to need much more help to defeat us." She said with an evil glare.

While the fairies and the specialists fought against the Trix, Riven ran to Musa. He lifted her up in his arms and walked away from the battle so didn't have to endure any more attacks.

"Riven, she… she used my own powers… against me." Musa took in a huge breath and continued. "They must have… the others' powers too."

Riven looked at her, confused. How could that be possible? And if it was, how in the world were they going to get them back?

The only reason Riven stayed in the cave with Musa and not taking her outside to safety was that he couldn't make himself leave his friends, who were fighting against the Trix to save the girl he loved and of course they had yet to figure out how they got their powers back now that they knew who had taken them.

The battle continued for 45 minutes. Attack after attack fired back and forth between them. They were all, including the Trix, almost completely drained of their powers. One last shot was fired at the Trix, knocking them out.  
Because of that they were no longer strong enough to hold on to the stolen powers, so five different colored lights came out of each Trix and returned to their rightful owners.  
When a purple/pink-ish colored light entered Musa she immediately felt her strength returning, of course she was still extremely drained of energy.  
**(A/N: I guess it's easy to imagine what the other colors are ^^)**

**Back at Alphea**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riven asked when they were about to say goodbye.

"I'm fine, Riven. I just need some rest." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Okay then." Riven said. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize what was wrong earlier." He looked pleadingly at her, wanting her to forgive him.

"You don't have to say sorry. It's more my fault than yours and I said all those terrible things to you." She said and looked down, feeling guilty.

"But I don't understand why you didn't just tell me. If I knew about it, you wouldn't have gotten so hurt because of Darcy. I could have gotten there sooner." He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"She threatened to kill you if I told you about it and I didn't want that."

"About the things you said to me, you didn't mean it, right? It was only because of Darcy… that you said those things, or was some of it really true? I mean, you said that you had gotten what you wanted—" Musa cut him off. "No! I didn't mean any of that, not a single word." She looked him deep in his eyes, wanting to know if he believed her.

Riven blushed a bit because of what he was about to ask her. "So you don't… regret… that we… you know?"

Musa's head lit up in a bright red color. "Of course I don't regret it. I don't regret anything that has happened between us, except for the past few days." She cleared her throat, not comfortable talking about how she'd hurt him.  
"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" She was on the verge of tears when she remembered the night she broke up with him.

"Not quite yet, we still need to figure out what we're gonna do now."

"What do you mean?" Musa looked at him, confused. Darcy wouldn't be coming after them for quite a while, so there was nothing to worry about.

"I mean… Do you still love me?" Riven looked her deep in the eyes.

Musa blushed once again. "Of course I do. With all my heart."

"Good. 'Cos there's something I've been wanting to do for these past few days." Riven leaned in, eager to touch the softness of her lips that he'd been missing these past few days, not to mention holding her in his arms. He closed the gap between their lips in a soft kiss that slowly grew to a more passionate kiss.  
Musa threw her arms around his neck. Clearly she was as eager as he was. She'd been missing this too; the touch of his lips, the feeling she got inside when their bodies touched.

"I love you." Riven whispered when they had to part to catch their breaths.  
"I love you too." She whispered back.

**A/N: I know I'm not discribing everything so very well, but I'm not really good at it. I like to Pay more attention to what they're supposed to say ^^ **


End file.
